Implantable prosthetic devices typically include a component constructed from a polymeric material, such as polyethylene. For example, many implantable prosthetic devices include a bearing component, such as an acetabular bearing, a glenoid bearing, or a tibial bearing made from a polymeric material such as Ultra-High Molecular Weight Polyethylene (UHMWPE). UHMWPE is utilized in the construction of prosthetic bearing components due to its favorable mechanical and wear characteristics. Moreover, it has been determined that certain characteristics of polymeric materials, such as UHMWPE, may be enhanced by exposing the material to radiation. For example, exposing UHMWPE to predetermined doses of radiation crosslinks the UHMWPE and thereby increases its wear resistance. Accordingly, many prosthetic devices include a bearing component constructed of crosslinked UHMWPE in order to gain the aforementioned benefits.
However, the irradiation of polymeric materials, like UHMWPE, to increase their wear resistance can also cause the degradation of other mechanical characteristics of the material. For example, the mechanical characteristics which allow a polymer component to appropriately withstand high stress applications, such as those associated with locking rings and tabs, can deteriorate if the polymeric material is exposed to certain amounts of radiation. One approach to this problem is not to use highly crosslinked UHMWPE in high stress designs. For example, in some instances UHMWPE is only exposed to a reduced or low dose of radiation so that it will have adequate mechanical properties to withstand these high stress designs. Therefore, this UHMWPE will only be crosslinked to a low degree. However, a problem with this approach is that the wear rate of this low crosslinked polymeric material tends to be less than optimal. Therefore, a polymeric material and associated method for treating a polymeric material that results in it having an enhanced wear rate and other mechanical properties (e.g. the properties which allow the material to appropriately withstand high stress applications) is desirable.